


Clobnoceros Time

by lesbomancy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Female Character of Color, Gen, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for one of my favorite OCs, a beautiful were-rhino named JJ who also happens to be a private eye and quite capable of kicking ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clobnoceros Time

JJ eyes strained as she peered out the tinted windshield of her sedan, the 2-door white van in front of her slowly spurting to stop at an intersection. She had been after this van’s driver for almost two days, mostly because they had the tell-tale signs of being a mobile kill center for some lowlife thug vampires, probably some recently turned who enjoyed the spongy nature of freshly flayed flesh.

According to her contact at the local bar, this van was always parked outside when it was the traditional reaping time - last call. Some people began to disappear in her neighborhood and the brother to a prominent priest affiliated with the Knights of St. John recently turned up dead, only his teeth and a family ring giving the local police any idea as to who he was once they found the “body.”

That priest - also one of her contacts - hired her to track the people that did this down, as his own analysis (a few hundred bucks to a morgue worker will do you wonders) of the flesh showed all positive for the vampiric numbing venom that they developed after being fully turned.

So like any good private eye she did the work on the license plate, place of residence to the owner, and all the bars that van was spotted near. Nobody knew anything, so that means they weren’t ever around to mingle and the van was most likely stolen from the first soul to get his arms ripped off and his veins drained. JJ’s first few attempts at tailing the van failed miserably, her carelessness at dealing with the finely-tuned senses of a potential vampire was almost like trying being a gazelle attempting to sneak up on a lion during feeding time.

Only yesterday did she get lucky, picking out a bar during the day and waiting until the van showed up. It did, and under the cover of night it picked up a handful of poor souls, driving off with them right after last call towards the old beaten-down buildings outside of the city where most people would think the homeless to live. It had a lot of traffic - being that it was now rush hour - but the van’s driver was beginning to seem erratic, the tinted windows giving JJ no impression of anything, really. Only that they were impatient at red lights.

As soon as the little circular light switched to green the van sped up more than usual, cutting across two lanes of freshly halted traffic and pulling down an avenue where old, dilapidated strip malls and auto shops lined either side. She waited, pulled the same way, and let her supernaturally keen eyesight keep an eye on the van; she already had it’s scent anyway.

The van pulled into what looked to be a former dentist’s office almost two miles down the avenue, disappearing behind the structurally questionable marquis and out of sight. This gave JJ a good amount of time to pull off of the road just far enough away to avoid suspicion and begin her trek on foot.

As soon as her engine cut out and the repugnant stench of gasoline left her nostrils she could sense again with much more clarity, the wind having a thick veil of lye and fresh paint wafting from the old dentist’s office. From all previous cases of dealing with vampires, she knew she had the den - at least the den for the hungry thugs.

Vampires worked a lot like American corporations and they always had the blue collar and the white collar, never wanting to intermingle them too much. From the look of the van and the run-down state of the office she knew she ran into footsoldiers for some new-blood vamp clan trying to make an impression and seem tough by staying filled with blood and flesh.

She made her way through the overgrown grass behind the empty or abandoned lots, almost crawling on all fours for the majority of it. She was in no rush to get caught, but also felt the need to pop the door off of it’s hinges just before feeding time, giving the poor inebriated souls a second chance at life. JJ praised herself for not wearing any heels today and sticking to a practical outfit of breathable, tight cloth.

Trench coats and ties looked stupid in fights to her anyways, she always knew that in the first punch someone would grab something long and use it to their advantage. Just another reason why she always kept her head shaved. Giving a vampire something to snatch onto seemed like a genuinely bad move.

Muted screaming greeted her twitching ears as she came to the edge of the dentist office’s lot, the sound wet with blood that the victim was most likely drowning in. Her options slimming down to immediate intervention and hoping for a skeleton crew or letting some normies die out of callousness.

She slid onto her rear end and slowly began undressing, psyching herself up for the upcoming confrontation. JJ’s nose and ears kept relaying information as it happened: footfalls, body odor, blood, screaming, breathing.

Six vamps, 14 normies, she noted mentally, snapping her bra off and placing it on the pile of the rest of her clothes. Bare feet dug into the ground, her body arched in a runner’s starting position, as she slowly let herself go into that primal part of herself.

She trained herself not to make a noise, no matter how much it hurt.

Muscles tensed, pained, and shredded themselves internally. Her body discolored from that dark ebony towards a lifeless gray, the texture of the skin turning into something more resembling the hide of a wild animal; a leathery texture that bubbled and puffed out where muscles grew from nothingness. JJ became wider, taller, and stronger in every way. Her senses heightened.

Flesh tore and bone reshaped itself, two sharp horns bursting forth from her forehead as it came to resemble a more humanoid rhinoceros. Her hands and feet similarly changed, though her hands bore four wide, strong crushing fingers.

The changes were quick, but the pain of them made it seem like hours. She was almost ten feet tall and wide enough to support it. Her bipedal humanoid-rhinoceros form looked to be something out of fiction, but she once thought that vampires weren’t real either. A long, inhuman tongue slithered out of her mouth to lick her “lips,” her head turning and shoulders rotating to crack the massive muscle and bone that now support her.

Her three-toed bony trotters dug into the ground as she broke into a run, barreling towards the former office space with purpose, her heightened senses able to pinpoint the ripping of nerve endings in the bodies of the soon to be consumed.

JJ ducked her head low and flung it upwards as soon as she crossed the van. Her massive form flung it from it’s parked position and into the building, creating a large crater where blacked-out windows once stood.

From there it was easy for her. She had killed these kind a thousand times before. The building had some sort of speaker system which blared that annoying industrial noise that so many angtsy vampire wannabes loved so much. It made it like a nightclub to some, but to JJ it made it her personal hell.

Unlike in fiction, vamps acted like locusts which circled an enemy looking for weaknesses. Usually the good ones would get a few hits on her and even manage to scratch through her stony animal hide, but these amateurs posed such a little threat that she ended up swatting them out from in front of her like pests, stomping on them while they were stunned.

A few met their end on the tip of her horn, impaled through the heart. Others were simply trampled or ripped in two with her bare hands as she roared and killed every last one of them, the snarls she emitted loud enough to rupture a human’s eardrums if they stood right next to her. Vamps ate and killed people, so she reasoned that they should go out just as violently.

Usually she would’ve just knocked.

The vamp’s leader - or what passed for one - called out at her loudly while screaming in some slavic language that JJ was unaware of. It served only to get her attention and her angry, milky brown eyes fixed on the man. He was clad in the gaudiest of track suits and gold chains - a walking fashion disaster.

JJ pulled apart the vamp she had in her hands, watching his dusty organs and bloody meal spill onto the floor before her, dropping his screaming remains as soon they stopped twitching. One grey, black-nailed wererhino figure pointed at the little vamp and she let out her loudest roar yet, charging at him through the walls of the office space, shoulder checking wall sections like they were made of down pillows.

His eyes widened at the destruction, and he jumped onto her head with ferret-like agility and reflexes, his hands - and the claws at the end of each finger - digging down into the flesh on the side of her head. They broke her thick leather hide and met with blood. Her pained chortling exiting as it would on a pained animal, her meaty hands reaching back to grab the man between both hands, attempting to pull him off of her.

They fought with one another for nearly four minutes, each trying to pull and dig more into the flesh of the other. JJ looked like a crazed video game character trying to fling the hero off of her monstrous head while the vamp looked much like a Russian gangster trying to mangle a giant bipedal rhinoceros. Genius struck JJ and eventually she reached up with her left hand and pulled one of the vamp’s arms straight off at the joint, her anger at being mutilated reaching full capacity.

He screamed like a fool, old and new blood alike dripping and squirting lazily from his new open wound, his other hand pulling out of JJ’s face and giving her the opportunity to fling him through a brick wall after tearing off his other arm.

Dead or not, he became encapsulated within the rubble and without arms faced a difficult time of surviving. Blood loss was lethal to a vamp, even a small amount, and she saw a lot of it explode from his body as he hit the wall.

Sirens in the distance alerted JJ that someone - probably someone at the intersection - heard the entire debacle. She quickly threw herself through the nearest wall and ran off to where she left her clothes, transforming back to her normally human self mid-run.

The risk of such a feat was immediately apparent to her as she fell flat on her face and began screaming from the pain of having her body literally remolded like a child’s molding clay. The tired, naked, bloody-faced African woman crawled towards the long grass, the holes in her cheeks much smaller than they were in her animal form, but still looked gruesome enough for stitches and an infection.

JJ panted, quickly affixing her clothing to her body and attempting to lay flat as several vehicles with sirens stopped in front of the nearly destroyed dentist’s office. From what she remembered, she kept clear of the pen where the vamps kept their prey.. and whatever the authorities reasoned for themselves was not her business.

In a few weeks, she’d probably see a newspaper article about an organ trafficker being shut down or something similarly naive. The people were saved and she was able to close her case - the arm of the vamp leader wasn’t just a tactical opportunity, it was also her paycheck. A sacred necklace to her priest friend’s family, the one whose brother was sucked dry, was wrapped around the hand.

She pocketed it once she had her trousers back on and smiled to herself, knowing full well a fridge full of vegetables for the next few weeks beat starving and trying to eat at “normal” establishments. Soon enough, JJ would crawl back through the grass and find her car, drop off the necklace and get her pay. All in a day’s work.


End file.
